


Bits of Roguepool

by bexorz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Uncanny Avengers, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death Wish, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: Prompts and drabbles about Rogue x Deadpool.Tags reflect the entire collection. Each chapter will have a note at the beginning with the tags relevant for that chapter.





	1. Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I blame (and thank) Uncanny Avengers for everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Deadpool tries to convince Rogue to absorb his abilities to kill him.
> 
> Tags: Angst, Minor Character Death, Death Wish

The smell of destruction filled Wade’s nose, stung his lungs. Broken concrete, smoke, scorched flesh. Blood. The brief silence birthed from the end of the conflict was ending. Sirens and shouts grew in volume, but faded into the background of Wade’s mind as he took in everything around him.

Civilians were dead. Bodies, scattered. Buildings collapsed. Alliances strained. Symbols of hope that he had clung to for as long as he could remember were forever tainted. The pedestals upon which he’d placed his heroes had fallen and crumbled.

He’d had a chance to notice. He’d had a chance to _see_. He’d been so blinded by his desire for acceptance and redemption that he’d ignored all the signs.

Deadpool fell to his knees beside the body of Steve Rogers. Uniform ripped. Hydra symbol splashed across his chest. Bullet hole in his forehead. Blank look in his open eyes.

Dropping his gun, Deadpool slumped back onto his heels, staring up into the clouds of smoke billowing overhead.

“Wade.”

A hand pressed down on his shoulder, and Deadpool shrugged it off. “We did it! Ha! What a day! Let’s go celebrate! How about we crash Five Guys? BYOB, turn it into a kegger! Invite Bob! Oh wait, he’s still recovering from Madcap ripping out of his chest.”

Rogue’s brows drew together, and she repeated his name more insistently. “ _Wade_. It’s not your fault.” Her southern drawl was too kind, too understanding. It was maddening.

Deadpool threw his arms in the air. “Of course not! Look at this guy, look at his life choices!” He gestured to Rogers’ corpse, then horked up a wad of phlegm and spat it at him.

“… Y’know, as many times as I’ve done that, you’d think I’d remember to lift my mask first. _Gross_.”

Strong fingers grasped his arm. Deadpool yanked away, and Rogue didn’t stop him. “Wade, stop. You did the best you could. Ain’t none of us saw this comin’,” she said.

“I should have!” Deadpool couldn’t think straight, and needed something to do with his hands. His eyes kept darting around at the ruin and death surrounding them as he picked up his gun once more. None of the people whose bodies were being hauled off would have the chance to regenerate. None of them would have the chance to go home and tell their loved ones that they survived a close call.

“He offered me a chance at his new ‘initiative’. I should have _known_ it was too good to be true.” He pounded the end of his gun against his head a few times. “Too much of a disgrace and a fuck up for even the Outcast Avengers, why would I have thought he’d really be giving me another chance?”

“He was usin’ you, it’s not—“

Whirling, Deadpool gripped the front of Rogue’s jacket with both fists. “Yeah! And I welcomed that shit with open arms! Just for the chance to look good for my hero again! And look what I caused!”

He ripped off his mask, and threw it to the ground. “I’m tired of everything falling apart because of me! Weasel, Michael, the Prestons! My daughter! Cable! I’m tired of destroying everything I touch!”

Rogue stared at him, her expression devoid of either anger or amusement as she stood her ground. “Do you remember who you’re talkin’ to? Do you think I don’t know what that’s like? Do you think I wanna know what it _feels like_ , the way my power works? Drainin’ the life outta someone?”

Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Rogue continued before Deadpool could get in another word. “For most of my life, I’ve _literally_ destroyed everything I touched! You cover your skin to protect yourself, I cover my skin to protect everyone else!” Her face screwed up in an expression Deadpool didn’t like, and she pulled his fingers away from her jacket with no effort at all.

“Don’t pretend you’re as bad as I am,” Deadpool snapped. “Even _you_ didn’t want me on the team when Rogers was scraping the barrel for his ‘kiss and make up’ crew.” He gritted his teeth and gave Cap’s body a solid kick. “I just want to fucking die already! I’m tired of coming back _again_ and _again_ ,” he punctuated each word with a kick, “and _caring_ about people, and having _them_ pay the price for being close to me!”

It was her turn to grab him by the shirt, and she launched both of them into the air so that he couldn’t keep kicking Steve Rogers’ corpse. “Do you think I wanna remember what it was like smashin’ your face in?”

She grimaced, and her grip held firm even as Deadpool shrieked and kicked his legs uselessly. “ _Over and over_ again?”

Even when they were far enough up that Deadpool couldn’t kick Rogers anymore, she still climbed higher.

“C-c’mon, Rogue!” Deadpool scrambled to hold onto Rogue’s wrists, looking down at the rapidly sinking ground below them. “That was Big Red, that wasn’t you!”

“I’m the last one you should whine to about how hard it is to live with having hurt people! You just gotta go on! We all gotta go on, we all gotta survive!”

Deadpool shook his head violently. “No! I’m done surviving!” Pinching his glove between his teeth, he tore it off his right hand and spat it out. Rogue followed the glove with her gaze as it fell, and Deadpool used that moment of distraction to yank up her sleeve.

Her skin was bubbled and rough from the terrigen mist poisoning. She needed another dose of the antidote. “Take it! Take it all and just fucking drop my ass! Maybe it’ll cure you and some fucking good will come out of my life.” He slapped his hand around her bare arm, ready to let her power drain him so he’d just fucking die already.

Once he was gone for good, he’d be out of everyone’s way. He’d be out of his daughter’s life, and she’d be safe away from him. Everyone he cared about, they’d all be able to quit worrying about how he’d screw things up for them the next time.

Nothing happened.

“Wha—?”

Rogue was looking at him, compassion and hurt and anger all mixed up on her face. Like she didn’t know what to make of him.

She could join the club.

“Sugar, it don’t work like that no more.” Rogue shook her head. “I control it now.”

Deadpool opened his mouth to shout at her, but stopped when he saw the tears running down her cheeks, making tracks in the soot on her face.

“Oh.”

“Let’s go back down, huh?” Her voice was quiet.

“Okay.” Deadpool, stunned into compliance, wrapped his arms around Rogue’s neck, and she scooped him up to carry him more gracefully back to earth.

Face hot, with frustrated and angry tears prickling behind his own eyes, Deadpool didn’t look at her on the trip down. Except for once. In that one glance, her face was a little too close to his, and her emotions were a little too raw. He looked away immediately, unable to handle it.

Rogue touched down away from where they’d been before, in a patch of open grass which was, for the most part, unscathed by the battle. She let go of Deadpool, and he collapsed to the ground, kissing it fervently.

“O’ Mother Earth, O’ Gaia, O’ old stains of dog shit, I missed you so much! I’ll never leave you again!” He let himself sob, hiding his pain in his overdramatic outburst as he curled his fingers into the grass.

When he finally sat up again, throat raw and eyes puffy, Rogue was still standing there. He couldn’t look at her. “I still want that kegger.” he said. “I’d better have my kegger.”

Warm lips pressed against his temple, and a gloved hand rested on the crown of his head. “Whatever you want, Sugar.”


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night, and Wade and his daughter Ellie are having a blast. But they have broken a lamp, and Anna Marie's going to be home soon!
> 
> Characters: Wade Wilson, Rogue (Anna Marie), Ellie  
> Tags: Domestic, Fluff, Veteran Wade, No Powers  
> Words: 1,300

Friday nights at the Wilson house were wild.

Screams filled the air, the living room was littered with empty cans and pizza boxes and ice cream cartons, and the neighbors had banged on the wall twice already to tell them to keep it the hell down.

Not that they were going to. It wasn’t even ten o’clock.

“ _Let’s hear it for the boy!”_

_“Let’s give the boy a hand!”_

Wade jumped up on the couch, launching towards the ceiling the moment Ellie’s feet touched down on her end of the couch. The speaker in the corner was streaming from Wade’s 80’s music playlist on Spotify, per Ellie’s request, and they sang along as they bounced up and down on the old furniture.

 _“Let’s hear it for my baby!”_ Wade threw a hand to his chest and leaned towards his daughter as he sang.

Ellie mimicked his gesture, grinning her seven-year-old gaptooth grin. “You got ‘a understand!”

The couch springs protested the abuse, creaking and squealing when Wade’s weight crashed down onto it. “Whoa, maybe he’s no Romeo, but he’s my lovin’ one man show!”

Ellie squealed and giggled at the dramatic and sincere gesticulating her father was doing, and grabbed up one of the discarded couch cushions. “My dad, he ain’t that rich, he spent up every dime!” She swung the cushion at him.

“Oh ho! It’s gonna be like that, is it?” Wade took the other cushion, red with two big black circles on it, and hopped down to the floor. He made an extra little hop to compensate for the limp in his bad leg. “En garde, little lady!”

“This little lady’s gonna kick your ass!” Ellie swung her cushion at him at an upward arc. He didn’t duck, and it swiped him across the face.

“Oof! Where did you learn that language? Your step-mom’s gonna kick _my_ ass!” He tossed his cushion at her with an exaggerated movement so she could see it coming and dodge it.

Ellie dodged it easily, giggling.

The lamp behind her, however, being an inanimate object with no consciousness to speak of, not to mention a lack of legs, did not dodge. It fell off the side table.

Wade could see it happening, but could do nothing to stop the disaster. He threw one hand to his bald, scarred head and the other he reached towards the lamp impotently. Since he wasn’t telepathic, it didn’t do any good, and the kitschy old ceramic lamp with the birds painted on it shattered on the floor.

The noise startled Ellie and she shrieked, slapping her hands to her face. “Oh no! Mama’s lamp! Dad!”

The speakers kept playing. “ _Let’s hear it for the boy! Let’s give the boy a hand!_ ”

“I don’t need any of your sass!” Wade pointed an accusatory finger at the radio. Ellie rushed over and frantically tapped her finger on the screen of Wade’s phone to stop the music. She missed a few times, but the song finally stopped.

“Well, shit,” Wade said, staring down at the mess and scratching his head with one hand, the other on his hip. The bulb hadn’t broken, and it was still on, shining weird shadows around the room from the floor. “Now I gotta buy a new one.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Ellie implored, holding up his phone. “Mama’s gonna be home soon!”

Wade looked over at her, and around the room, not comprehending for a moment. Then it occurred to him that _maybe_ after an extra long shift at the hospital, Anna Marie _might_ not want to come home to this chaos. A little girl and a grown man high on a sugar rush from all the Mountain Dew and ice cream was bad enough.

“Aah!” Wade shouted. “This is worse than Desert Storm! Ellie, hurry, go get some trash bags!”

“Where?!” Ellie was frantic, tugging her hair and dancing from one foot to another.

“Never mind! Just!” He waved his hand at the mess. “Pile up the pizza boxes and the pop cans on the table, and _be careful_ of the broken lamp! Don’t touch, I’ll take care of it myself!”

“Can I put music back on while we clean?”

“Yeah yeah yeah just do it quick!”

Wade dashed into the kitchen, rummaging under the sink for a heavy duty trash bag and the dust pan and brush. When he returned to the living room, Ellie had gotten all the food trash in one place. He set the dust pan on the side table, and opened up the trash bag. He had to spit on his fingers to get a grip on the plastic and get it open, then he told Ellie to stand back as he shook it to get air into it.

Knowing Ellie liked the sound, he shook it a few more times for good measure, sticking his tongue out his open mouth and making a monster face at her with a growl. She laughed.

“Here, Ellie, take those cans to the crusher in the kitchen. I’ll get the lamp.”

Kneeling on the floor, careful to avoid any ceramic shards, Wade swept up the broken lamp, dumping the mess into the bag when the dust pan was full. He combed through the carpet looking for little pieces. He’d have to get the vacuum there.

“ _Dad_ , one of the cans wasn’t empty and now the floor’s all sticky!”

“Oh, no. What have y’all been _doin’_?”

“Mama! We were just—”

Standing in the doorway, Anna Marie put a weary hand to her forehead. With the music on, Wade and Ellie hadn’t heard her enter. She looked tired. “Y’all weren’t jumpin’ on the damn sofa again, were you?”

“Um…” Ellie turned to her father, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“We… might have been,” Wade said. He slowly dumped a handful of small shards into the trash bag. Ellie shut off the music again.

“You broke a lamp.”

“… Yes.”

Anna Marie let out a long-suffering sigh and shut the door behind her. She dropped her purse right there and headed towards the kitchen. “I’m too tired for this. Y’all are gettin’ it taken care of, looks like. I hope y’all left some food for me in the—” Her voice trailed off as she got further down the hall, and then stopped.

“Somebody get in here right now and clean this floor!”

Wade and Ellie shot each other guilty looks.

An hour later, after Ellie was tucked in, Wade crept into their bedroom, careful of the squeaky hinges on the door. They groaned anyway, and the floor creaked as he stepped over towards the bed. He watched Anna Marie’s sleeping form under the covers while he peeled out of his clothes and dropped them on the floor.

“You gon’ use the hamper this time?” Anna Marie wasn’t asleep.

“I’ll do laundry in the morning,” he said by way of response. She just grunted at him, so he slipped in under the covers with her and put an arm around her waist. She turned over to face him, and he kissed the white streak in her bangs.

“Y’all had fun?” she murmured, sliding an arm around him, her fingers finding the ridges of scar tissue they usually did and stroking circles in his skin.

“Of course,” he said, tilting his head down to kiss her.

“Mm.” She kissed him back, pressing the line of her body against him and curling her leg over his. “Good. My turn.”

Wade chuckled and teased his fingers through her hair. “I thought you were tired?”

“I am. You’re gonna do all the work an’ make sure I sleep well.”

There was no way he was going to argue with that.

“As you wish,” he said with a grin, moving his lips to her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can find ways to support me on my tumblr @[bexorz](http://bexorz.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Otherwise, feedback fuels my soul. SMASH THAT KUDOS BUTTON FOR MORE ROGUEPOOL!


End file.
